Close Your Eyes
by parhelionsol
Summary: Nicky doesn't need a Daddy. She needs Lorna. It's not cheating if it's just talk, right? Season 6 character involved but no major spoilers.


Nicky lay on her side, facing the wall next to her bunk, and rubbed her clit furiously. She bit her pillow and screamed in frustration. This was getting nowhere. She may have told Barb that she was heading to rub out orgasm number five, but truthfully this was unsuccessful attempt number... she had lost count. She flopped around to change positions on her bed and eventually gave up, throwing her pillow across the room angrily.

"Still at it, huh?"

Nicky met Daddy's gaze with a glare.

"I, uh, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Daddy sees everything."

"Pervert."

"You want a hand?"

Nicky rose to meet her near the doorway. "If I say yes - and I'm not - I need to make one thing clear. I may have daddy issues but I'm nobody's baby girl, understand?"

Daddy raised her arms as if to surrender. "Understood. I know who you are. I'm not looking for a baby girl right now. Just offering to do a good deed."

Nicky narrowed her eyes, trying to decide if she could trust her. At this point, it maybe didn't matter anymore. None of the girls she had fucked since returning to D-Block did anything for her. She was lucky she already had a reputation as a giver, or the girls might be surprised at Nicky's lack of desire to get herself off too. Ever since her tryst with a certain married brunette, Nicky had been unable to think of anything else. And the more weeks that passed, the more tightly wound she felt.

Daddy stepped into the cell and closed some of the distance between them.

"You're going to get in trouble for being in here with me."

"The guards don't give a fuck what I do. Almost everyone's in the yard right now, anyway." Daddy slipped her fingers into the waistband of Nicky's pants and looked at her with a question in her eyes. Nicky nodded her assent and leaned into her touch. She grazed her fingernails over her panties before dipping her fingers in and sliding against her. Nicky's breath hitched.

"Holy fuck you're soaked."

"Tell me something I don't already know," Nicky growled back. Daddy leaned in as if to kiss her, but Nicky turned her head to the side sharply and offered her neck instead. She didn't question the move, sucking at her throat and simultaneously undressing her lower half. She broke away from her neck to remove her top and then tried to kiss her again. Nicky wasn't having it. She pushed her by the top of her head down into her crotch instead.

Daddy laughed and gave her clit a soft kiss. "I think I know part of the problem. Shit you're tense." She pushed her back to the desk and motioned for Nicky to sit on the stool. Nicky obliged, throwing her head back, wrapping her legs around Daddy's shoulders, and groaning impatiently. "Shh. Relax, Nichols."

Despite Nicky's impatience, Daddy took her time to enjoy all of her. What she was doing felt amazing, but it wasn't enough. Nicky writhed against her tongue, pressing herself harder and closer. She was drenched with both arousal and sweat. Her frustration continued to build until she couldn't take it anymore. She kicked Daddy away and returned to her bed.

"Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do here. Seriously, thank you, but I'm fucking hopeless. Just go."

Daddy ignored her and sat at the end of her mattress. "What's the problem?"

Nicky laughed. "Look I know it's a bad line, but trust me. It's not you, it's me. Just forget it."

"Yeah I kind of figured that out for myself actually. Your body was obviously loving it." She smirked. "But something's holding you back. It's gotta be mental."

Nicky raised her eyebrows and nodded. "No fucking shit."

"This about your girl?"

Nicky looked away from her and blinked rapidly. "I, uh, I don't have a girl."

"Like hell you don't. Can't nobody lie to Daddy. Like I said, I see everything around here. I know how you look at her. I know you got history."

"Then you know she's married," Nicky spat the words at her.

"Wait here."

"Where the fuck would I go without my fuckin' clothes?" Nicky muttered to herself.

Daddy popped her head into the cell next door. "Morello. Your girl needs you. Come with me."

"Barb?" Lorna asked, confused.

"No, not Barb. Nichols."

Lorna rose immediately and walked with Daddy back to Nicky's cell.

"Nicky? What's the matter?"

Nicky pulled her sheet over her body and cursed at Daddy.

"I didn't fuckin' ask you to bring her in here. What the fuck?"

"Are you sick? You don't look so good."

"No, baby, I'm not sick. I'm fine. Go back to your cell."

Daddy blocked the door. "Nicky needs your help. Go help her out."

Lorna looked between the two of them. "I'm confused."

Nicky seethed. "Jesus, fuck. She brought you in here to fuck me, alright? But I didn't ask her to! Tell her I didn't ask you to!"

"You didn't have to. You can't get off without her."

Nicky huffed and almost pulled some of her own hair out from embarrassment. "Lorna, baby, it's not your problem. And you-" she glared at Daddy, "-you have some fucking nerve. I should never have let you in here."

Daddy pushed Lorna closer to Nicky's bed. "Just look how pathetic she is. Take care of her. She needs you."

"Oh, I-I can't-" Lorna stammered.

"You don't have to touch her. Just talk to her. It's no big secret you're good at that - we've all heard your fucking dirty mouth when you're on the phone or at visitation. Tell her what you would do to her if you weren't married. I'll take care of the touching."

Nicky rolled her eyes. "Lorna, please just ignore her. This is ridiculous."

Lorna bit her lip and stroked at Nicky's hair. "No, it's okay. That sounds okay. I want to help." Nicky's eyes widened and she shook her head, mouth hanging open wordlessly. "Lay down, Nicky. Let us take care of you."

Daddy pushed her down and joined her under the sheet. "Close your eyes."

Lorna knelt on the floor so her head was level with Nicky's ear and closed her own eyes too.

"Oh, Nicky, I've missed you. I've missed your tits. I'm gonna take one in my mouth and twist your other nipple 'til you scream." Daddy completed the movements as Lorna described them, and soon Nicky felt herself relaxing into the fantasy of Lorna's touch. She really did have a filthy mouth, and she used it to guide Daddy into pleasing Nicky in all the ways only Lorna knew made her hot.

"I'm inside you now, and you're so wet I can't stand it." Nicky groaned, wishing Lorna only knew how accurate those words were. She writhed uncontrollably at Lorna's next words. "I lick you up to your clit and take the hood in my teeth, biting you gently before licking back down to suck you dry."

Nicky thrust herself onto Daddy's face and moaned, probably louder than was safe to keep their moment private, but she didn't care.

"That's it, Nicky. Let go. I can feel you starting to come." She could feel Lorna's breath, hot on her neck, and clenched and unclenched around Daddy's face until she completely gave in.

"Oh, Lorna, baby - yes! Don't stop!" Nicky panted. "Baby - I love you, I love you, I love you, I-"

Nicky's words were lost in her throat as finally - _finally -_ she was coming. She was coming but she was crying, crying from the force of her orgasm and crying from how badly it _hurt_ to love Lorna and not be loved in return.

Lorna reached to wipe some of the tears from Nicky's cheek but she swatted her away. Daddy rose from under the sheet and wiped her own mouth. Nicky couldn't stop crying. She turned away from them, facing the wall and clutching her knees to her chest.

"Nicky, I-"

"Don't." Lorna tried to stroke her hair but Nicky swatted her away again. "Just go, Lorna." Lorna hesitated, not wanting to leave Nicky in this state alone with Daddy. "Fucking leave! I'm serious!" Lorna hustled out of the cell and Nicky sobbed harder, missing her presence already. It was painful not to be near her, but it was nothing compared to the pain of her platonic touch.

"Shit," Daddy said. "Maybe this wasn't the best idea after all."

Nicky laughed through her tears, but resumed sobbing shortly. She was too overcome with emotion. Daddy gestured as if asking if she could lay with her. Nicky nodded and rolled to face her as she lay down. They wrapped their arms around each other and Daddy clutched at her hair.

"You really love her."

Nicky nodded silently.

"She loves you too, you know. She just hasn't figured it out."

Nicky didn't move, refusing to confirm or deny this fact, tears still running down her face.

"Look - I know you don't want a daddy." Daddy grabbed her face and looked into her eyes. "But I'm willing to be whatever you need me to be until she gets it together. No strings attached."

Nicky nodded hesitantly before bringing their lips together and sliding her hand up Daddy's top. Daddy pushed her away a little. "I've got other girls who take care of me. I'm offering to be here for you. You don't have to do that. Not today, not ever if you don't want."

"I know," Nicky whispered, kissing her again and tugging at her pants. "I want to."

Distracted by the feel of each other, neither of them noticed Lorna peeking her head in. She had hidden just outside the doorway after Nicky kicked her out, wanting to listen until she knew Nicky was alright. Lorna returned to her own cell and let herself cry. She really did love Nicky back, but she had fucked up. She committed herself to Vinnie and was pregnant with his child. There was no turning back now. She only hoped Nicky could find a way to move on.


End file.
